mobalegendsfandomcom-20200215-history
MOBA Legends Wikia
Welcome to the MOBA Legends Wiki Welcome to the unofficial MOBA Legends wiki. We’re a fandom community excited about the MOBA Legends mobile game for iOS and Android. We have complied as much information from the game to achieve an archive and database to explore. Feel free to research more about the game on this page. Message from the Editor Hello Legends! My name is CounterFX. I'm the head administrator for this unofficial wiki for MOBA Legends. Feel free to join our ranks by adding more information to the forum during our process of constructing pages and information about the game. We now are working on all key elements but could always use help with images, data, statistics, or even proof-reading our articles. At this time, we are in the works to extract all the data within the game on to pages. We have a few members on board that are helping with this project, and we appreciate them greatly! If any concerns arise, please notify me and i'll gladly respond! Game Description Experience the next generation of mobile MOBA’s! Crystals, a legendary source of power, has been discovered by a ruthless madman who now holds dominion over all dimensions. Legends have been summoned to battle in the Arena in hopes of securing victory and security for their people. Fight for your team’s survival as you strategize, band together, and execute attacks to infiltrate the enemy’s stronghold. Destroy minions and defense towers as you clear the lane on your way to victory. Explore the jungle and gain unique advantages over your opponents. Leave nothing in your path! Fight in mysterious jungles against powers of evil. Defend your towers, kill warriors of your enemy, destroy enemy base. Get ready for dynamic battles on the arenas of this mobile game. Master abilities of different characters completing single missions. Fight against the players from all over the world in 1x1, 3x3 or 5x5 format. Join your friends and make an invincible team. Defend the ways leading to your headquarters. Apply unique abilities of your hero, complete destructive combo and crush your opponents. MOBA Legends Pic.png|Real-Time PvP Battles! MOBA Legends Pic3.png|Dynamic and Intuitive Control MOBA Legends Pic2.png|Defeat All In Your Path! MOBA Legends Pic4.png|Team Up & Take On Bosses! MOBA Legends Pic5.png|4 Unique Skills To Master Details: *''Dynamic and intuitive game controls'' *''Fierce and fast-paced combat lasting 10 minute or less'' *''Variable victory paths including kill count and stronghold clear'' *''Various PVP maps to explore including 1v1, 3v3, 5v5, and ranked match'' *''Captivating single player campaign for training and testing your skills'' *''Immersive Jungle full of unique advantages to gain over your opponents'' *''Defeat rouge bosses and utilize their abilities to defeat your enemies'' *''Play for free and participate in weekly tournaments'' Legends *''16+ unique legendary characters'' *''4 unique skills to master per character'' *''Various game modes to enjoy, including AI & PvP'' *''Customize your Legend with the unique Rune system'' *''Variable skills add new levels of depth & strategy'' *''Accessorize your characters with unique skins'' Official Locations * MOBA Legends Official * MOBA Legends Wiki * MOBA Legends Forum * MOBA Legends Facebook * MOBA Legends Twitter * MOBA Legends Reddit * MOBA Legends Discord * Kick9 YouTube * Kick9 Twitch.tv * Kick9 Hitbot.tv Category:Home Category:MOBA Legends Category:Editor Message Category:Official Category:Facebook Category:Twitter Category:Discord Category:YouTube Category:Kick9 Category:Twitch Category:Hitbox Category:Reddit Category:Wiki Category:WIkia __NOEDITSECTION__